User talk:MHLut/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Backyard Monsters Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki Would you like to help me on this wiki? :Sure! I'm just editing some pages and structure (I'm not into writing texts too much, but I have added some). ~ MHLut 20:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If you would like to, I can make you to become an administrator there to team up with me? AdminThe 19:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, that would be nice :) ~ MHLut 15:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Turns out we had a little understanding, I want to be an admin on this wiki. I hadn't noticed you made me an admin on the other wiki till I got an e-mail you revoked those rights already. ~ MHLut 12:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flak Tower MHLut listen when the Flak Tower is released Could you get the picture then upload it? i'll help you. I'll do the table, description and building informations. ~ Teratorn43906 (Talk) 11:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Once the page is set up, I'll provide an image for the tower. Furthermore my focus is now mainly on cleaning existing wiki content, so your help is appreciated! I haven't come up with a consistent layout for the tower pages yet, so you can just copy the layout of an existing page for now. ~ MHLut 23:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey MHLut, I am DarkusAlpha from a different BYM Wiki, looks like you could REALLY use a background, so here you go! ^_^ UNITE AND STRIKE! 01:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) NVM the pervious message, seems like you don't have the Admin powers. Want to Adopt this wiki with me? UNITE AND STRIKE! 01:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hello DarkusAlpha, Indeed, I have no admin rights on this wiki, though I've been trying to get those for a while now. Till then I'm trying to maintain part of the wiki with the rights I do have. I've adopted this wiki a while ago already, though there are some major changes I still want to push through but haven't had the time to do for yet. Feel free to adopt with me. By the way, what's the link to your wiki? ~ MHLut 12:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Another note, that is one nice background, love that it's seamless, hopefully I'll get to use it as well! ~ MHLut 12:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for creating the blog post. I've gone ahead and given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) An admin now Please read my blog post for more information. ~ MHLut 15:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Merging Since your now an Administrator and Bureaucrat, do you accept w:c:backyardmonsters (which is yours) and w:c:backyard-monsters (which is mine) to merge? Our plan is to make this wiki the best wiki than any other wiki, which is me is a resource finder/organizer of wiki/editor, Darkus is in charge of Graphics, and Facebook Agent is like another me (but more productive than me). AdminThe 11:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to add, which I'm curious with, just to ask, why didn't you like being an Administrator in my wiki? :) AdminThe 11:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, I did want to be an administrator because I'm all settled on this wiki, plus I don't like the design of the wiki you have over there (no hard feelings). I am still open for a merge and want to offer you a position as admin on this wiki. I myself want to focus on the design of the wiki and also want to make sure all pages are clean and in uniform style, I've made many edits with this goal since I started here. I pretty much forgot you had a third admin (Facebook007). I'm not sure what he does on your wiki, but if he's like you and he's good at what he's doing, he's welcome. This leaves DarkusAlpha. When I filed my adoption request I was already seriously doubting on letting him administering here. Now that I've also read his user page and kept an eye on him for a while, I'm convinced I'd never consider offering him admin rights, if he weren't an admin on your wiki already. I don't like his style (though that's personal) nor the language and attitude I read when I 'researched' him. Plus, considering I'll stay in charge of design, since that's something I like to do, there's no place for a second person in design. Since my initial plan was only to let in one or two extra admins, I see no reason to promote him. I have my mind set, but if you disagree with that, I'm open for discussing. I have changed some pages to new style already. The Sniper Tower page and table on Teratorn are examples of how I'd like to see the pages filled. Feel free to edit other pages with these elements. Also, I'd like to inform you I'm looking for someone who can set up and maintain the built-in forum. I hope this answers some questions. I initially wanted to discuss this all in private, but things come out sooner or later and this is a faster way of communication. Darkus, if you read this: please don't take it personal. ~ MHLut 12:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : So who made the animated gifs? ::Well, that's the point, I don't like animated gifs. But besides that, if you can contribute to this wiki without throwing around the styling (front page of your wiki would cause a rollback here) but by adding to the pages, preferably maintaining the forum or something else that needs big work done, let me know. Like I stated, I'm open for discussion. But fact stays, personal issues or not, that I've seen things I don't like and I generally need some convincing before I change my mind on something. However, I'll give you three guys a shot and, provided you don't change the mainpage to to your own wiki's one and leave the rest of the styling to me as well, you're here to stay. Note, I'm known for giving (hard) criticism, prepare to read more in the future. I'm fair at giving second chances, but they have to be earned. I expect no copy/pasting whole pages from wiki to wiki, I've worked hard on setting up a base for many pages and I know where the rollback buttons are (and am not afraid to use them). Note that my criticism and edits do not have to reflect my personal opinion of something or someone. Hence, don't take my words personal but 'professional'. I'm going to promote you three guys to admins now. For all three goes: if you last the coming two weeks in this position, you have a high chance of staying permanently. I hope this clears some things up. Now back to the fun stuff! ~ MHLut 18:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello... ^_^ Would you like some help on merging the informations on our wiki to this one? Facebook Agent 007 12:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, looks like you 'researched' me at the wrong time, I've been in bad times lately, and my Mom's a problem. But that's a long story. Deal Well, just to ask. How about make DarkusAlpha and Facebook Agent 007 become an Admin? They are more productive than me, more active than me, and seems got better than me (I'm just the one who created the wiki). All I do is a resource finder, and I was the one who invented the format of articles and also, I also teached DarkusAlpha to find the resource btw. Well, I can still help here even without that administrator powers. And also, we're just a group of three teens editing in the wiki so.. that's why DarkusAlpha's user page didn't attract you much or somewhat like that. And seems your a pro at template making and other wiki formatting so you can do it better than me so, I'm giving you DarkusAlpha and Facebook Agent 007 as an assistance for you. :) AdminThe 09:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I already promoted you three guys yesterday. There's a lot that needs to be maintained. Especially the forum, it needs to be set up and since I don't like forums myself, if another admin could take responsibility for it I'd be more than happy. I'd also like personalized achievements and stuff like that, your wiki has that better worked out that this one. And about the teen thing, there's a point, I keep forgetting that :p You'll find lots to do, so go ahead! ~ MHLut 12:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. Thinking with Portals. 14:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, I acted a little over the top as well. If in need of contact, use my talk page or my website's contact form (link on user page). Hope you'll enjoy your stay on the wiki! ~ MHLut 20:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) 1. Just saying this... I can't get messages fast enough if you reply on your own talk page, not mine. If you leave it on mine, then I get a little pop-up saying "You got new messages!" 2. Also, a question: What makes you not like gifs? 3. Feel free to add me on Facebook if you need to say anything to me privately. The link is on my user page. Thinking with Portals. 18:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Look for the information on here: near the bottom, you'll find it. Thinking with Portals. 12:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It's actually called "Content Delivery Network" or CDN. I also found the in-game graphics for Level 1-6 Drull and Fomor. I can't find Gorgo's. >:O Thinking with Portals. 01:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Please answer!!! Are you Ivan on BM? :Response will be made on User_talk:Master Drull. ~ MHLut 14:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi mhut! can you add me at facebook? thanks =D : I can, but I won't. You can read this on my user page as well. Please sign your messages by ending your post with ~~~~, this will automatically be replaced with your signature. ~ MHLut 13:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Nice policies. Nah they suck. Ride The Lightning 16:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Reply on your User Page. ~ MHLut 16:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Send me a message on my talk page regarding removal of page "Drull vs Gorgo". P.S. I did not start that page so it wouldn't really bother me if you deleted it. Ari H 02:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC)